japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Endou Atsuko
Endou Atsuko (円堂 温子) is one of the supporting minor characters in the original Inazuma Eleven game, and anime series. She is Endou Daisuke's only daughter, and is also Endou Mamoru's kind hearted but strict mother. Background Her birthday is a complete mystery. When Atsuko was very young possibly when she was a teenager, she thought that her father, Endou Daisuke, was dead. She thought that the reason of his assumed death was because he mostly played his favorite sport which was soccer. She vowed to never have her family play soccer. She got marry to Hiroshi and gave birth to a boy name Mamoru on the day of August 22nd. Therefore when her son was little while getting ready for a New Years Eve party, she told him to put some random items he was carrying into the storage closet that was in the backyard. However when her son, Endou Mamoru, found her father's old belongings, Atsuko was angry to the point that, when her son asked her if he can have the items he found. Atsuko angrily told him to put the notebook along with the soccer ball back in the storage closet. But he refused to listen to her, so she chases him around the backyard trying to get the items back. However her son trips on a bucket that was lying on the grass, and she grabbed the soccer ball off of the grass when it rolls straight to her. She calmly asks her son to hand over the notebook too, but he angrily cries and asks her why he can't play soccer. In the end, she honestly told him that the stuff belongs to his grandfather, in which surprised him. While gardening outside one day, she got angry when a soccer ball destroyed a flower pot as she told her son not to play soccer inside of the house. Ironically her son playing soccer in his bedroom made the ball accidently fly out of the window. So this made her son play at the park. In the end, with her husband agreeing to allow their son to play soccer. She finally allowed her son to play soccer, but still hates it. She then got to meet Kudo "Fuyuppe" Fuyuka who became good friends with her son when he had enter Kindergarten, and she doesn't see her again when her son had enter first grade. Personality Being Endou's mother means that she always looks out for Endou and disciplines him. She didn't allow him to play soccer at first because she was afraid of what assumedly happened to her father, Endou Daisuke, might also happen to Mamoru. However in the end, she reluctantly allowed him to play soccer, and even cheered on for him. She always has a mother's heart. However she can be strict such as by telling her son to take a shower whenever he talks to his grandfathers photo. Appearance She has light brown skin, and thick eyebrows. She always wears an orange shirt, and white trousers. Her hair color is light brown and her eyes are black. She appeared once in episode 126 in a black suit while wearing a white necklace. Abilities 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 1 She always tells her son Endou to take a shower after coming back from playing soccer, but he refuses to obey her. But she angrily in person yells at him to take a shower whenever he can't hear her from downstairs. She then cleans his room while he is in school. But she also thinks about her father whenever she sees her son. Then, in the match with Zeus, she was holding Endou Daisuke's photo and cheering for Endou in the stadium. She was very happy when Raimon won the Football Frontier. Season 2 She makes a short appearance after the first match between Raimon and the Aliea Gakuen. She was surprised when her son and his friends had a sleepover at there school. However she wrote her son's name on his underwear which embarrassed him. She was also heard calling Endou during their trip to stop Aliea. Season 3 She appears in episode 68 yelling up the stairs at Endou (who has slept in) by reminding him that coach Hibiki called him to be at Raimon that morning. She appears to watch the match between Inazuma Japan and Little Gigant on TV, paying her most attention on her son. Before the graduation ceremony, she told Endou about Daisuke phoning her. She also went to her son's graduation ceremony later. Quotes *Mamaru I thought I told you not to play with the ball in the house. *Mamoru make sure to take a shower *Alright young man go in the bathroom and take a shower *Where does he get it from *??? Relationships 'Endou Daisuke' 'Endou Hiroshi' 'Endou Mamoru' 'Kudou "Fuyuppe" Fuyuka' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Endou Daisuke' (Father) *'Endou Hiroshi' (Husband) *'Endou Mamoru' (Son) *'Endou Natsumi' (Daughter in law) *'Endou Kanon' (Great Great Grandson) Trivia *Her birthday is ???. *Her blood type is ???. *Her english version name is Sharon Evans. *She is the only member in the Endou family, who's English version name doesn't start with the same letter initials as her Japanese version name Endou Atsuko. *??? *??? Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Miwa Kouzuki *'English' : ??? :all information on Endou Atsuko came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Endou_Atsuko Gallery Atsuko Endou.jpg|She is happy for her son's process in soccer Category:Characters Category:Females